


leaf me alone!

by mikkal



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Fluff, Multi, Prompt Fill, Romance, Westhallen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-25 18:04:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16665616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikkal/pseuds/mikkal
Summary: “You have a leaf in your hair,” she tells him quietly. It’s bright, sunset orange, fading to a deep red towards the stem. It’s surprisingly pretty for this far into autumn and most of the trees having lost their leaves early this year.Barry grins. “It’s supposed to be there,” he says just as softly, touching his hair gently. “Mary is making me, what did you call it?” he asks the adorable blonde girl. She’s got an armful of leaves, trailing some behind her, as she comes to them.





	leaf me alone!

Iris finds him in the backyard, cross-legged in the grass. She folds the skirt of her dress carefully and sits back on her heels, watching him watch Eddie’s youngest niece run around with the kind of joy only a toddler can have.

“You have a leaf in your hair,” she tells him quietly. It’s bright, sunset orange, fading to a deep red towards the stem. It’s surprisingly pretty for this far into autumn and most of the trees having lost their leaves early this year.

Barry grins. “It’s supposed to be there,” he says just as softly, touching his hair gently. “Mary is making me, what did you call it?” he asks the adorable blonde girl. She’s got an armful of leaves, trailing some behind her, as she comes to them.

“A leaf-crown,” she answers with a bright smile. She’s missing one of her front teeth, making her already lopsided smile all the more charming. “Like a flower crown, but _better_.” She dumps the leaves on the ground in front of Iris and Barry. “It’s hard finding good leaves,” she tells Iris. “You have to look real hard.”

Iris smiles at her. “I bet you’re the best at it.”

“Yep!” she says, unashamed in the best way. “You can help, though. If you want.”

“I’d love to.”

Barry reaches into the pile and pulls out a golden yellow one with a speckle of brown and black bits, almost like a banana just too ripe. “I’m really bad at it.”

Mary nods seriously. “Really, _really_ bad.”

He laughs. “But I’m getting better, right?”

Her response is a so-so gesture, making Iris burst out laughing hard enough tears spring to the corner of her eyes. Barry pouts, arms crossed over his chest, leaning back haughtily. The leaf somehow stays perched on his head like some sort of cartoon character.

That’s how Eddie finds them: Iris and Mary shifting through the leaves and comparing them to the one already on Barry’s head; and Barry offering opinions that are shot down more often than not by Mary, and if not then by Iris.

“Eddie!” Barry says brightly. “Save me, they’re being mean. I don’t deserve this.”

“I’m sure that’s not true,” Eddie says, bending low to give Iris a kiss she stretches up to. When he tries to kiss Barry, he turns his head, pout growing deeper and more pathetic.

“No,” Barry says. “This is treason.”

Iris raises an eyebrow. “That’s definitely not how it works.”

“I’m wearing a _crown_.” He gestures to the four-leaf crown, the original orange leaf joined by two red ones and the speckled yellow one that got denied when Barry found it then accepted when Iris did. “Means I’m king. This is treason.”

“But Mary’s crowning you,” Eddie points out, sitting between Iris and Barry, slinging an arm over her shoulders. “Doesn’t that make her in a higher position? Your Queen, stepping down?”

There’s a moment of silence then: “I don’t think that’s how it works,” Iris says slowly. “Granted, all my experience of crowning comes from shows, but isn’t there like a special person who crown the new king/queen/whatever?”

“I never said I was an expert!” Eddie protests, but he’s smiling. They all are actually.

Mary adds a few more leaves to the crown before she steps back, hands on her hips and eyeing it critically. “I’m done!” she finally announces, claps her hands together. They’re cover in dirt from the turned earth under the trees, the dogs frantic for the moles trying to make their tunnels under the yard. You’d think they’d learn, the moles and the dogs.

“It’s beautiful,” Iris tells you. “You really have an eye for color.”

“I’m gonna be a fashion designer,” she tells Iris proudly. She grabs Barry’s cheeks and smacks a kiss on his forehead, making him squawk. “Mommy says there’s mac and cheese, bye!” And just like that, she’s gone, leaving the three of them there in stunned silence and streaks of dirt on Barry’s face.

“I think there’s a bug crawling down my shirt,” Barry says weakly.

Iris jumps away with a squeal while Eddie bravely digs through the back of his shirt in search of this supposed bug, yanking Barry’s collar back enough that he nearly chokes.

“Yield!” Barry strangles out. “I yield! No more! Love me again please!”

Eddie puffs his shirt once, twice, watches the beetle attempting a grand adventure fall into the grass then flutter away, and throws his arms around Barry, bowling him over and crashing them to the ground. He smothers Barry’s face with kisses despite the dirt. Barry giggles, and doesn’t even bothering to fight back.

“I want mac and cheese too,” Iris announces. She shoves Eddie away none-too-gently and kisses Barry. “Move it, fast man.”

“I sort of have this thing on top of me,” he says. Eddie digs his chin into his sternum, making him groan. “You _loser_.”

“Your loser.”

“Mac and cheese _now_ , please.”

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi to me on tumblr! mikkalia15.tumblr.com.  
> I'm mostly a ffxv fan, but flash will always have a place in my heart.


End file.
